


angeleyes

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge - ABBA edition.Title from Angeleyes by ABBA
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Series: drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 15
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	angeleyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge - ABBA edition.  
> Title from Angeleyes by ABBA

Charles stands there quietly as his heart shatters into pieces. Sure he’d heard the rumors. But he’d thought that maybe with the years things had changed. Thought maybe he was special, not that Sebastian ever even hinted at such. Sebastian always felt so kind. Honest. Maybe he just wasn’t one to kiss and tell. Charles can feel Jenson’s eyes on him from where Sebastian has the taller man pinned against the Williams motorhome. Jenson grins wide, like he could hear Charles’ thoughts in that moment before ducking down to kiss Sebastian’s neck. Charles turns on his heels and walks away.


End file.
